


Strange World

by Winter_Moonlight



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Moonlight/pseuds/Winter_Moonlight
Summary: When it's your birthday and no one remembers, so all you want to do is sleep...Happy Birthday, Ritsu Sakuma!





	Strange World

****Ritsu sighs.

Slipping on his indoor school shoes, he taps his toes onto the ground, shifting them into a comfortable position. He starts making his way to the 2-B classroom, but pauses his strides – earning a few annoyed glances from students walking just behind him.

Maybe he’ll give himself a gift and skip out on classes today. It is his birthday, after all.

It’s his birthday, and yet Knights has a Live performance later tonight.

Leo and Izumi came into the studio days earlier, announcing that they have been challenged by another unit, a Live planned for this day. No one made a remark on the specific date, nor did he say anything himself. Leo seemed excited for the battle, whoever their opponent may be. Their King, immediately, fell to the ground and started composing before much more information was shared between them. Izumi failed to say much, either.

…He would rather not work, if Ritsu is honest with himself.

He would also like _someone _to comment on the day. Anyone at all. Just one person. It would be nice if his ever busy, childhood friend can stop worrying about problems that aren’t his own and pay attention to him. It’s also strange that he hasn’t seen Rei…

Not that he wants to.

Ritsu sighs again, turning around and making his way to Knights’ studio instead. He will just nap through the entire school day.

Opening the door, he is surprised to find someone else inside. Laying in the middle of the room is Knights’ leader, Leo, curled up all cutely, chest rising and falling steadily. Ritsu softly closes the door behind him and goes to kneel beside the orange head.

Leo is pretty endearing when he’s so defenseless, lost in the land of dreams within his mind.

Chuckling breathily, Ritsu retrieves his blanket and covers both himself and Leo on the ground. Ritsu will gladly take this opportunity to nap together. Take advantage of the chance, really. Leo works hard, after all. Harder than anyone realizes.

No complaints from Ritsu for letting Leo sleep in.

With the new warmth surrounding him, Leo unconsciously shifts closer. Ritsu blinks once. Twice. Thrice. Leo’s face is very close to his face.

“Don’t catch a cold, Ou-sama…” He whispers.

Their legs brush against each other, warmth passing between them and getting captured within the blanket.

“Birthday boy’s orders. Even if no one remembers…”

His eyes close, the reality of the world slipping away as he follows Leo into dreamland.

Warm… Too warm.

Ritsu’s body protests the rising temperature, jolting him back into the conscious world. A blur of orange greets his eyes first. Then the soft scent of Leo’s shampoo hits his sense of smell. Lifting his head away, Ritsu feels his back rub against something, making him stop immediately. Balancing on an elbow, he looks over his shoulders to see a shock of red pressed up against him.

“You’re finally up.”

Ritsu raises his head the other way, ruby eyes clashing against that of icy blue. “Didn’t nap with us, Secchan?”

Izumi, sitting in the spare chair with his legs crossed and phone in his hand, scoffs. “On the dirty floor in a pile of hellfire? No thanks.”

“Don’t knock it until you try it.” Ritsu laughs softly, looking around him. Even Arashi joined in on the fun, laying on the other side of Leo. “Cuddle with us~”

“Nope.” Izumi says shortly, standing up. “Come on. We have a Live to get to.”

Immediately, a frown appears on Ritsu’s face. Right. Work.

On his birthday.

That no one remembers.

The model shakes the others awake, getting them up one by one.

“Mm… Oh, yes…” Tsukasa mumbles sleepily, rubbing his eye with a fist while trying to stifle a yawn. “Is the ca-”

Izumi wraps his arms around the first year from behind, covering Tsukasa’s mouth with his whole hand. Leo also barrels over Ritsu, tackling Tsukasa further into Izumi’s body and making them all fall to the ground.

“Ow…” Ritsu complains when Leo’s knee jabs into his side. “Ou-sama, I’m fragile.”

He eyes the trio curiously. Strange…

Arashi giggles at them.

“Sorry, Rittsu.” Leo laughs loudly.

He raises an eyebrow. The volume meant to mask any secrets that lay beneath the surface only makes it more suspicious.

“Let’s just change or we’ll be late.” Izumi huffs. The model pushes Tsukasa’s shoulders, getting them both into a standing position.

“Let’s show them who Knights are! Wahaha!” Leo cheers, jumping to his feet as well. Shining emerald eyes suddenly gaze down and hands are outstretched. “Come on, Rittsu. We can’t do it without you.”

“At your command, Ou-sama.” Ritsu smiles softly, grabbing the hands in front of him.

The five of them change into their usual unit outfits and head out towards the school’s auditorium.

Ritsu looks around restlessly.

Everything is strange. Neither Knights’ leader nor second-in-command gave out much detail about this impromptu Live. At least, not to him. Their opponents, the Live level, the format – all things that Ritsu, Knights’ strategist, is usually informed of.

Surely, Izumi would not let them go in blind? Or is this Leo’s will?

His eyes suddenly spot a figure moving just ahead of them before disappearing behind a corner. A blur of blue plaid.

Trickstar?

Ritsu looks towards the bleeding sky, the sun casting a glowing outline against their world. Even Mao…

“I need to check something, so I’ll be back.” Arashi unexpectedly says once they reach the stage.

“Now?” Izumi asks incredulously. “Hurry, then, Naru-kun.”

Arashi sounds a confirming hum and rushes off into the darkness of the audience seats.

Ritsu tilts his head.

For a Live show, for a Knights show, there sure aren’t that many people. In fact, there aren’t any guests walking around outside, either – none that he saw on their way in, at least. Most of their fans came from outside of the student body; Ritsu worries what the outcome of such a match against Trickstar will be when there was no ounce of planning and minimal practice.

His unit members even napped with him.

“Hm…”

“What is it, Rittsu?” Leo wonders, bouncing up to his side. “It’s just the usual, don’t look so worried~”

“Just… the usual.” Ritsu repeats slowly.

Is it really?

“If you are concerned about our minimal audience, there are some arriving now.” Tsukasa adds in. “We are Knights, we will not be beaten here.”

Only the outlines of the bodies of the so-called-audience can be seen through the dimness of the entire auditorium. The stage lights shine too brightly against the backdrop to give up much more detail than that.

“Let’s go.” Izumi says, pulling his glove on a little tighter. “Naru-kun will meet us up there.”

“Now?” Ritsu lets the words slip out of his mouth without much thought. “Um…”

“Of course!” Leo takes his hand and runs onto the stage. “It’ll be fun!”

This isn’t Knights’ image at all, Ritsu wants to protest. However, if even Izumi is holding his tongue against the contradiction, then it must be fine.

On the other side, his previous guess of opponents proves to be correct. Two blue and one red plaid clad second-years stand on the stage with ease, microphones in hand. Ritsu shifts his eyes to and fro.

Mao is missing.

“Everyone, my deepest gratitude for coming.” Tsukasa greets the spectators, voice filtering into his microphone.

What is their kid doing?

Leo enthuses directly afterwards, “Okay! Queue the music!”

Although he tries not to show it outwardly, Ritsu’s thoughts are racing to catch up to the abrupt turn of events. Lifting his own microphone to his mouth, he finds that it isn’t on, unlike the others.

“That’s the spirit, Tsukinaga-senpai!” Subaru joins in, jumping towards center stage and starting to blend Trickstar in with Knights. “Let’s get this party started!”

Erratic notes start blaring out of the speakers, and yet it is a melodious and familiar tune. A remix of-

The blinding lights are shut off, sinking them into the abyss of darkness only briefly before a spotlight shines onto him. Ritsu squints his eyes; his heartbeat races within his chest, threatening to run right out of his ribcage.

And yet, even when he’s the only one visible in this dark world, the people around him begin singing.

He’s not alone.

“Happy birthday to you~”

When the song is half over, the music lowers to a comfortable level and another spotlight points towards the auditorium entrance.

“Happy birthday, Ritsu.” Mao says with a wide grin as he wheels a large cake into the aisle.

“Ritsu-chan, are you enjoying yourself?” Arashi asks next with a trill, coming in behind his childhood friend and wheeling her own cart full of neatly wrapped gifts.

The music turns back up. The spotlights turn off and the world is dark for but a moment more. The entire auditorium lights up like a regular room would be, revealing the faces of their audience. Or rather… the faces of the people he would consider his friends and companions within this idol academy.

Echhan, Ha-kun, Corgi…

Even his brother is here…

“Happy birthday to you!”

“Wahaha! Don’t just stand there!” Leo laughs, wrapping his arms around Ritsu’s middle and twirling them until Ritsu is more towards center stage and shoving him away.

His shoulder runs into Izumi, who steadies him. “Well, you’re the protagonist, today. Enjoy yourself, Kuma-kun.”

“I…”

“You didn’t think we really forgot, did you?” Izumi sniffs, his tone belying his amusement.

“We would never forget our comrades very special day.” Tsukasa smiles, holding out a birthday sash. “Happy birthday, Ritsu-senpai.”

“Grandmother always reminds me to make a wish when blowing out the candles on your birthday cake.” Hokuto says.

Makoto chuckles nervously, “Is that really all you have to say?”

“Ritchan!”

The unique nickname, one just for him, makes Ritsu snap his head to the side. Mao is motioning for him to go over to the edge of the stage.

Still a bit dazed, Ritsu follows Mao’s urging and hops off.

“Ready?” Arashi asks. “Make a wish, Ritsu-chan~”

“You’re all…” Ritsu sighs huffily, voice quivering. A smile forces its way onto his lips.

They are all he ever needs.

What more could he wish for?

“… so ridiculous.”

Staying awake and being in the light with everyone isn’t so bad, after all.

The flickering candles lose their glow – but the world around him is warmer and shines brighter than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Ritsu! ♡
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the story~


End file.
